The Chronicles of Rei
by Strawhatakatsuki
Summary: The worse 3rd seat in all of Sereite is here. With pranks and jokes all around. You better watch out you better not pount because I'm telling you why. Because Rei Uneene is coming to town! This is an OC. This is my first story. Please no flames.


I do not own Bleach 

Prologue

In Soul Society there is a 10th division member of the name Rei Unene. Although HIS name is Rei HE'S a boy.  
It's hard to tell though because he has a girlish face. He also has long girlie blue hair. He has two hobbies currently. One getting drunk with his fuku-taichou Rangiku Matsumoto then dragging her drunk into Hitsugaya's office and laugh at her get in trouble and two annoying the hell outta Hitsugaya. Oh he's done a many of things. Today he had the best idea yet. He smiled and left his room and got dressed in his coat with blue roses above his normal shinigami clothes.Everybody called him gay for wearing it but he didn't care it made him original.The coat was just like Shunsei's except it had long sleeve's. He walked toward Hitsugaya's room and threw the door open to Hitsugaya's annoyance."3rd Seat Rei Unene reporting Taichou!" He smiled a Gin smile as he did this already having his whole scheme put together.

Hitsugaya stared at Rei then scowled, Rei was the worst 3rd Seat in all of Soul Society in terms of matureness and duty. He'd rather go fight Kenpachi then do paperwork or do an errand. Hitsugaya knew he was up to something. He watched himn carefully. Rei then pulled out a stack of papers and kicked his paper on the floor and piled his on them.Hitsugaya screamed and began to pick his papers up and separated his from Rei's. As he finish he knew what Rei was planning all along. His Zanpankto was gone. Outside the office Matsumotto saw Rei turn the corner with Hitsugaya's Zanpankto. She watched as Hitsugaya sped by looking around for Rei. She shrugged and decided that the couch would be a good place to sleep. Outside Rei raced to the tree where he always hid Hitsugaya's things. The tree was very tall and impossible to climb...except for Rei. He drew his sword and called out it's name. "Revert the rules of reality,Ryo! Ryo had the ability to shift gravity. It could launch slashes that shifted gravity upward and downward causing anyone or thing hit by it to have one half of them go upward anpther down. Thus cutting them in half. It could also allow him to shift the gravity around him all the way to nothingness. He flew upward into the top of the tree which reached the tip of Soul Society. Soul Space. No one's explore Soul Space before except for him of course. He laid the sword at the highest branch and shunpoed downward. He landed and acted as if he didn't have the sword. Hitsugaya came angrily."Where's Hyorinmaru!"

Rei: B...but Taichou Renji took it.

Hitsugaya:WHAT!

Rei: He was sooooo mean. He snatch it right out of my hand and said he was going to give it to Momo-chan to give it to you.

Hitsugaya mouthed gapped and I could tell he was mentally screaming. I gave a mental smirk but kept on my sad and betrayed look. Hitsugaya left angrily stomping away. Rei flew back up the tree and came down with Hyorinmaru in hand.He then left to where he sensed Momo's reitsu. He found her in one of the 5th squads gardens. There were very few gardens in Seirete so Aizen-sama had some made. He hated Aizen. Something about him wasn't right. He pranked him whenever he could. Like one time he used Ryo to drop his pants during a meeting and another time he had a bunch of his squad members flying around him drunk singing 100 bottles of bear on the wall DURING a meeting. He was mad and tried to find him from sun up to sun down. Rei hid up in Soul Space though.He waited till Hitsugaya arrived and asked about Hyorinmaru he then drew Ryo and released him whispering."Revert the rules of reality,Ryo! He used it to tear off both their clothes then promptly left. He'd get the story from Matsumotto who was the queen of gossip. As he entered his quarters he fell laughing. Everyone there knew he'd just finished another prank and decided to listen up for tearing of clothes,things floating,ghost, or any of the many pranks he does. Rei returned Hitsugaya's zanpankto to his desk and left in a hurry sensing a cold reitsu heading to the office.He couldn't't help chuckling as he passed him. Hitsugaya gave him a cold glare that said" I'm going to kill you!" Rei responded with a "Get some clothes on. Have you no shame?" look.Hitsugaya screamed and began to fire all the kidou he knew at Rei who took off screaming bloody murder. He was deadly afraid of kidou ever since when he fought Matsumotto for Fuku-taichou and Matsumotto binded him with one and blew him senseless with another.Everyone sighed at Hitsugaya running naked shooting kidou's at Rei who was screaming bloody murder.

This is my first fanfic. Please no flames. Also please review.


End file.
